Twins
by Lizzy Morgana
Summary: Loki's Twin daughters were taken from him will he be able to find them or will they be gone read and fina out so yeah suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_Loki well female Loki had gotten herself pregnant while visiting Mid-gard it was a one-night stand of course and Loki accepted that he never excepted to get pregnant but when he figured out in his female form he had to stay a female thru out the pregnancy, But worst of all he had to hide this from his father Odin._

_While Loki was giving birth he was alone and had to give birth by himself . It was excruciating but was worth it when he was holding his twin girls in his arms when they both came out he had just enough magic to turn himself back into a man. _

_Loki looked at his two new daughters the first one to open her eyes had electrifying blue eyes and black hair. When she saw her father she smiled "I shall name you Syn" he said then turned to the other baby who opened her eyes her eyes where a emerald green just like his and also had black hair " and you shall be named Eira" He said and the green eyed child smiled __**(AN Syn in Norse means the goddess of watchfulness and truth and Eira means the goddess of Healing) **_

_The twins where identical except for their eyes ' I will never forget these eyes' Loki thought to himself. He laid both of the girls on the bed in front of him and left the mark of his helmet on their tiny shoulders. Each baby seemed to smile. Loki stoked both girls cheek with his finger. Loki was interrupted by a knocking on his door. He sighed and laid the twins in their crib. He got to the door and at the door was none other then Odin _

" _Yes, Father?" Loki said not opening the door all the way. Odin had a serious face on that made Loki worry _

" _My son, I had heard a rumor that while on Mid-gard you had gotten your self pregnant. Is this true?" Odin asked _

" _No, father who ever started this ridiculous rumor should be punished" Loki said Odin glared _

" _I know your daughters are in there son they are part mortal they must leave. Either you let me in or I come by force" Odin said Loki's eyes darkened _

" _you will not take them away from me!" Loki shouted Odin sighed heavily _

" _Then you leave me no choice" Odin said and ropes came from the wall and bonded Loki. If Loki was not week and had all his magic he could of fought for his daughter. _

_Odin walked towards the crib and picked up each child. He noted that on the blankets they where in where stiched their names. Odin walked in front of Loki _

" _I will get my revenge father trust me" Loki glowered at him _

" _if that is so" Odin said " sorry my son" Odin said walking out the doors but was stopped by his sons voice _

" _Syn, Eira know that I will always love you….always" Loki whispered the last part to himself tears falling down his face and with that Odin was gone and Loki fell to the ground crying. He just hopes they will be okay. _

_**So please tell me what you think pretty please with sugar on top: )**_

_**I know this is wrong but at the moment I sorta hate odin**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Loki walked around New York. Yes, he is invisible even though he had to publicly apologize for his actions on Mid-gard . He was still very much disliked. He apologized to all the Avengers even his brother only his brother forgave him and Tony who was all to willing to give him that drink. Apperntly Tony think it might be funny to try to get a God drunk, Loki had only gotten drunk once and that he would rather not bring up lets just say a naked Loki and singing. _

_During the taking over the world fiasco Loki had searched for his daughters he searched for those beautiful eyes. He knew their ages would be fourteen._

_Now Loki just walked down the streets looking around every time he saw a teen walk by he would stop and look them in the eyes briefly but when saw that they where not Syn or Eira he would keep on walking. _

" _Oh what you don't want to play little Mouse" Loki heard someone growl he turned to see a girl being towered by a man in a ally _

" _I hope you're the mouse because this kitty wants to play" He watched as another girl landed on her feet behind him _

"_I'd listen to her she will hurt you" The girl that was being towered said the guy grunted _

" _and what's one puny little girl gonna do" He said stroking the girl's cheek in front of him she whimpered _

" _Oh just this" The other girl said and started transforming into a Lion she made a RAAAAR sound and the man whipped around yelped and then ran. The girl transformed back " What! Not cat enough for you!" the girl shouted _

" _are you okay Syn?" The girl who was the lion said embracing her then checking her over _

" _I am fine Eira" The girl named Syn said swatting away Eira's hands _

_Loki walked into the ally to get a better look of the two girls. His eyes watered when he saw the blue eyes and then the green eyes _

_Syn wore a white tank top with a blue peace sign on it and light blue denim shorts and neon green converses her hair was straight and went down to the middle of her back she has pale white skin and is well what his mother said to him " You're to skinny dear please eat" _

_Eira wore a white tank top with green snakes on it and lime green denim shorts and Neon blue converses her hair was straight down to the middle of her back she has pale white skin also and was also to skinny _

" _Why didn't you protect your self?" Eira said holding Syn's shoulders Syn bit her bottom lip _

" _I was scared I didn't know what to do I'm sorry" Syn said choking on a sob Eira hugged her _

" _it's alright and you don't need to apologize you did nothing wrong" Eira said stroking Syn's hair " come on we gotta get home we'll go as your fav animal kittens" she said and Syn smiled _

" _okay Kittens" Syn said and transformed into a kitten a white one with blue eyes then Eira changed into a black kitten with green eyes. _

_Loki couldn't help but think they where…cute adorable even Loki followed them as they made their way down the side walk occasionally Eira would bump into Syn and Syn would bump back. Soon they made they made it to a red apartment building. They both turned back and walked into the building Loki following the unexpecting girls _

" _Amber, Joe where home" Syn said walking into the kitchen Eira following _

" _Hey girls dinners ready" Amber said " Joes not going to be home till late" She said placing two bowls with soup on the table The twins ate it eagerly _

" _so any guess on who your guy's dad is" Amber asked Loki raised an eye brow curious _

" _Well….My guess is as good as Eira's" Syn said Eira smiled and dropped her spoon in her bowl _

" _well We all know Loki right well we've seen his helmet and it's on our shoulder so maybe it's him" she said Loki smiled ' Clever child' he thought Amber and Syn had blank expressions " Or-or our parents could be bikers and they thought ' Wow these babies are awesome they need tattoos' but then they got in trouble and we got left at a orphanage" She said Amber gave her a strange look and ate some of her soup Syn laughed _

" _I think I like the second one…well I guess the first one would be pretty cool" Syn said Eira smirked _

" _well I don't like any of them" Amber said Eira sticked her hand out under the table and Amber shrieked because she almost took a bite out of a snake " Eira!" Eira busted out laughing _

" _Nice one" Syn said and stuck out her hand for a high five which Eira received _

" _alright girls time for bed" Amber said _

" _Okeey dokey!" Syn shouted walking to her and Eira's room Eira following behind Eira put on a green night gown and Syn put on a blue one. _

" _Eira where's my pillow" Syn said turning around to face her sister Syn crossed her arms _

" _Well I didn't take it" Eira said Syn looked confused she knew she was telling the truth because she could tell when people where lying and telling the truth "do you feel like someone's in here besides us?" Eira asked then they both heard a laugh Eira and Syn looked up to see said pillow floating in the air _

" _Ghost!" Syn yelled Eira narrowed her eyes _

" _I don't think so" Eira said and stood on her bed and jumped at the invisible force that was holding the pillow it made a 'off ' sound but didn't fall to the ground " Syn it's a person grab where it's legs should be. quick" She said Syn rushed ducked down and grabbed where it's legs should be and tripped him Loki showed him self and Eira rushed to pin him by sitting on his chest and pinning his shoulders to the ground " Who are you and why are you here" Eira said Syn decided to sit on Loki's legs so he couldn't move _

_Loki smirked " I'm your father and I'm here to take you to Avengers tower to live there with me" _

_**Please Review : ) Can you please tell me what you think of Eira and Syn's personalities. and what you think of their sister relationship  
**_


End file.
